Dating The Devil
by xYuki
Summary: You thought your school was hell? Try going to it when you have both God, and the Devil mingling with the other students. Well, welcome to the jungle that is Fuuka Gakuen. Hope you have fun, that is if you survive.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dating The Devil**_

**The creation of two Gods... to make a hell.**

_**By **_

xYuki and Hildebrant

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_The God That Is Kuga_

* * *

It was a nice clear day today. Birds were singing, the sun is shining, little kids were playing, whores were sun bathing, and I was stuck in a car that was going slower then a snail, groaning. 

Why I would spend such a nice day within a car? Well I got expelled from my third school just recently... and heading to a new one. Yep... expelled three times... and going to be four sooner or later. I'd give it a week honestly.

"Nao-chan, I hope you have a fun first day." my mother said as she drove me to the new school. "Try to make some friends at least. Oh and make sure to pay attention."

"Yes, Mama..." I replied weakly.

I looked outside droll. The scenery passed by like a blurry painting on an empty canvas. I stopped paying attention after the first five minutes of the several hour car ride to my new school. It was all the same, the scenery that is.

House, tree, fence, house, tree, fence, house, tree, fence, and it goes on and on. I guess the odd pattern attracted my attention. Thus the mind of a bored teenager.

"Do I really have to go to school?" I asked. I looked over to my mother who was really having non of my teenage protest. "This better be fun..." I grumbled as I crossed my arms and looked ahead.

* * *

We pulled up in front of my school. Though at first glance it wasn't what you'd call a school exactly. I'd call it a... forest hiking trail instead of a school. We drove until we came to a large golden gate that had _'Fuuka Gakuen' _inscribed delicately in beautiful characters.

My mother parked the car, making a slight screech as the tin can came to a certain halt. I unbuckled the seat belt, stepped out slamming the door, and stared at the gate speechlessly. I started to growl at my mother who now stood beside me with a cheery smile.

"God dammit, I hate you..." I yelled at my mother who didn't look all to offended. Just then I heard a loud clap of thunder. I jumped up in surprise and looked up. "That's odd... it doesn't look like it's going to rain..."

"Neh, Nao chan... I'm worried..." my mother said sighing. She placed her hand on her cheek and looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that woman!" I barked with a slight blush on my face. I huffed angrily making my way to the large gates. "Hm... is this gold?" I pondered to myself.

I leaned in closer to the gate, cupping my chin in between my index finger and thumb. I inspected the gate carefully and came to a conclusion. "Holy... crap..." I stared at the gate with wide eyes.

"The gate's real gold. But no one dares steal it..." a haunting voice said.

I stumbled back in shock as I looked up, I was so not ready to see what I had just seen. Shaking my head, I ran to my mother's side who looked as calm and care free as normal. I felt my head sink as the side of my mouth twitched. "Shouldn't you be scared?" I asked her. I looked at my mother and she at me.

"Why?"

"The nerve of this human..." the voice said. "Tch... but sadly... ah never mind." I watched the figure standing atop the gate with wide eyes.

The person who stood in front of me was a young man with spiky blonde hair, and long side burns. He looked down on us with an odd look and a lop sided grin. He wore a thin black shirt that was tight on his body. It outlined his well defined abdominal muscles, broad shoulders, in all his upper body.

He stretched his arms high into the air, and threw them into his pockets soon after. He still had that smug look in his face. He wore baggy pants, and no shoes. To me, he just seemed a little to homey...

"Well, Nao-chan, I'm sure that you're your luggage is already at the school, just pull out what ever you brought with you." my mother said as she got into the car. She started the engine and popped the trunk.

"What school did you exactly enroll me into?" I yelled over the hum of the engine. I walked over to the open trunk and pulled out my school bag. "That's about it." I said, slinging my backpack over my right shoulder and pulling down the trunk. I saw my mother look out from the window and smile.

"Well that's great... Nao-chan, sorry about ditching you in Hokkaido though." she said apologetically. I smiled at her warmly.

"Eh, it's ok... you should get going now." I said softly. "I'm going to miss you Mama..."

"Aww, what a heart felt good bye. Is the little baby going to cry?" the blonde haired boy asked as he started to laugh uncountably.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I glared at him. I threw my left hand out to the side as something started to materialize on it. "Juria!" I screamed out thrusting my hand up aiming for the annoying blonde boy.

A dark metal covered my left hand quickly, with the metal still shimmering after It materialized. The glove had red claws attached, but the moment I threw my hand out, the tips of the claws separated from the rest. With the tips of metal flying, a fine red string followed. He looked at me with wide eyes as he whimpered in distress.

"I guess I won't kill you after all." I said pulling the strings back. He lost is footing upon the gate and teetered dangerously, as he swung his arms trying to regain his balance. "Hmph..." I mumbled as I balled my hand into a fist, letting the glow dematerialize.

The blonde haired boy fell over the gate and landed on his bottom with a loud thud. He yelled out a painful cry as she struggled to stand up. He got up eventually and glared at me.

"Mama... you better get going. I'll be fine on my own." I told my mother as I slapped the back of the car.

"Ok, Nao-chan, make sure to call me ok!" my mother exclaimed as she started to drive away. I waved casually as I watched my only parent drive away into the sunset.

I sighed deeply as I clutched onto my backpack strap. And walked towards the gate. I kicked it as hard as I could, with out letting the grounded boy see my underwear. Honestly, I wonder why I bother wearing skirts...

"So blondie... how do you get in?" I asked him looking for away to get in. He brushed off the dirt on his clothes and glared at me. "Well?"

"You have to use your demonic or angelic powers." he said gruffly. I looked at him dumbfounded. A cheesy grin grew on his face. "Or, are you a neutral demon?" His cheesy grin was starting to irritate me.

"I hate you..." I growled menacingly. He started to laugh again but his laugh turned into a high pitched scream. "_A-ge-to_!" I yelled. I dropped my school back on the floor as I jumped back, and in mid air I threw my right hand behind me. A bright light surrounded my hand, but in the very instant I touched the ground, the light disappeared as mysteriously as it came, it left.

"Oh... a dud?" he asked me with a taunting grin as he pointed to me. I gave him a sultry smile, as my right hand gripped onto something. "Oh, or are you going to do some super awesome, punching move?" he asked me with a wider grin.

I sighed irritably, as I swung my right hand in front of me. I saw the gust of wind it caused, and grinned. The blonde haired boy looked at me shocked as he felt his hair blow the way my arm moved.

"What... just happened?" he asked me unsure. He squinted his eyes trying to see what I did, and found nothing. My right hand was pointed to him, almost as if I was holding a sword.

"I have to use power to open this thing right?" I asked him focusing on the golden gate. He nodded at me. "So do I have to bust it or what?" I swung my right arm slightly causing more wind to blow.

He shook his head, I looked at him with acquired interest. "All you have to do it use a power and phase through it. Aside from that there's nothing else you can do." he said with a shrug.

"Tch... is that all?" I asked getting bored quickly. He nodded his head as he backed away slowly. "_Endoressu... Summar_!" I said as I stared at the gate. The wind picked up once again, as I raised my right arm, brought it down to my left shoulder... then I let it loose. I slashed at the gate, and the moment I did the bright light returned. Using the momentum of the swing to launched myself at the gate.

"Sugoi..." I heard the blonde haired boy say. I stood up right hand looked up at the sky taking a deep breath. "What exactly was that?" he asked me.

"You said power, and I just showed you one." I said trying to act cool.

"Eh, show off..." he grumbled.

"How can I be showing of?!" I questioned him with a low growl. He threw his hands up in the air and shook his head. "Dammit, I don't have time for your bullshit. I gotta get to the school." I looked at the dirt road and groaned.

"Anyways follow me. The dirt roar is just a trick." he said as he headed over to the trees. "Well aren't you coming?"

"Who do I know if you aren't... someone suspicious?" I looked at him with a skeptical glare and cross arms.

"Look you can either trust me, or get lost in that thing." he mumbled pointing at the dirt road. He was most definitely getting annoyed with me. "Look just follow me before the bat gets home."

"Fine... I can kill you if you deceive me." I barked angrily. He laughed at me as he waved his hand casually. "Don't mock me you big haired tard!"

"Shut up Jail bait." he retorted smugly. "If you don't watch your hide here..." he pushed aside a branch and held it for me as I passed.

"Hmph... you don't know who I am then?" I asked him following his footsteps.

"No, should I?" he said as he ducked under a large branch.

"Hm... I'll tell you." I started to chuckled to myself, thinking up all the ways to explain.

"We're here by the way." he mumbled uninterested. He gave me room to set foot on he school grounds, and out of the shrubbery.

"Holy shit... this place is huge!" I screamed out, with my mind blown away by the grand scale of this mountain pass school. I took a few steps forward and gawked at it.

I looked at the sight in front of me slightly surprised, and slightly hysterical. So many questions ran through my head. A question that lingered in my mind was, _'How on Earth does this place existed on a mountain?'_, but aside from that the Fuuka Gakuen was an extraordinary sight.

I saw that the students were wandering around leisurely. Talking to their friends, holding hands with their boyfriends and... girlfriends? Honestly some of the people here were so pretty I couldn't tell.

"Aw dammit... better brace yourself..." the blonde said as he moved in front of me.

"Hm, Sideburns... you got new meat there?" a bone chilling voice asked.

I looked at the owner of the voice and blushed. In front of me was someone I thought I'd never, ever meet. The person in front of me was a beautiful woman a bit taller then me, with the most hauntingly clear green eyes ever. But her eyes were different some how... they reminded me of a cat or a... _dog_ per say.

She had a beautiful smile. She brandished her pearly white... fangs?! Ok that's something new... wait her ears are pointed... and those bats... ok this is getting creepy. But once my eyes feel upon her own... my thoughts all but disappeared.

The clothes she wore were odd. She wore a long, elegant raven black cape, that matched her black tuxedo. She also wore a blood red corsage that matched her tempting lips. Her pale skin... her long raven colored hair... ok she's hot.

"She's a no body, Kuga." the blonde boy growled. I felt what ever respect I had for him disappear.

"The hell do you think you are? You just called me a no body. Me of all people!" I roared at him. He flinched at the ferocity of my voice.

"Come now, Tate... there is no such thing as a no body. Well except for the no bodies... they can't help it." the dark haired girl said with a slight chuckle. She walked over to me, staring deeply into my eyes. I felt mesmerized She placed her hand on my cheek, she was arm to the touch. "Tell me who you are?"

"Y-Yuuki... Nao..." I mumbled shyly. I don't know what exactly is going on but I was putty in her hands. I was in to deep.

"Oi... you can stop that hypnotizing crap Kuga!" the boy named Tate yelled. Kuga looked at him with a smile. "Wait... your eyes are still green... so..."

"I haven't done anything." Kuga said with a laugh. Her hand was still on my cheek, and I didn't want her to let go anytime soon. I felt a blush on my face I continued to think about it. She turned her attention back to me. "So, what are you?" she asked me showing me those pearly white fangs once again.

"What do you mean?" I asked gingerly. My heart was beating faster and faster.

"You know... Tate here is a werewolf... my accomplice with the red hair is a weretiger. Odd I know, but true." she said with yet another charming laugh. I hearing these things didn't bug me much. I was used to them, but it's just this person...

"I'll answer... if you tell me who you are." I mumbled.

"I am, Kuga Natsuki. Satan's incarnate, and all around friendly neighborhood vampire." Natsuki said so casually. I snapped out of my daze and pushed her hand away.

"Shit you can't be kidding me?!" I yelled out in surprised. She looked at me innocently with her clawed hand still outstretched to me. _'But dammit, she's so cute!'_ My head screaming commands, but my heart was beating faster then ever. _'Shit... could I actually like this person?'_

"Hm, I'm guessing you're Catholic. So much for asking you out." Natsuki said sounding faintly hurt, and disguised it within her charming laugh. "Hm to bad... you're really cute." I couldn't help but blush.

"Mou, Natsuki... you really should stop hitting on everything that moves." the weretiger said to her friend. "Plus last time I checked, Fujino-san confessed her feelings to you." Natsuki shivered at the name.

"Ok, me and her so won't work. I'm the Devil baby." Natsuki said proudly. She grinned magnificently. "But there's something about this girl..." She closed the gap between us as she stood towering over me with that serine smile.

"If you say so, Natsuki" the weretiger said smiling while closed eyes graced her features. This was an act that got Tate's attention very clearly.

"Hey what's new pussy...cat?" Tate said as he sauntered over to where Mai stood observing her accomplice in the act of flirting with the new girl.

"Is that all you think about Tate?" the Weretiger said looking back at the perpetually aroused werewolf

"Hey you know what they say about us Lycanthropes baby, we're wild all day long, and even more during the night!" Tate said flashing a silver tinted smile to the feline object of his affections.

Deciding to try and scare the wolf away, the weretiger spoke back. "Better be careful wild man, or I might just have to use you, and certain parts of your anatomy for a scratching post" the weretiger said slowly sliding a claw up Tate's inner thigh.

"Might just be worth it, after all, the best kind of love is meant to be rough" Tate said to the weretiger while running his teeth along the outer rim of her ear.

"Pay no attention to those two, we think that they were supposed to be delivered to the Island of Dr. Moreau but they got sent here instead" Natsuki said to Nao in regards to the flirtatious werebeasts, "now where were we?" Natsuki asked as she continued her stare down with the new arrival.

'_Damnit... I'm getting turned on... why God, why?' _I thought desperately. Once again like at the gate, thunder roared.

"Hm, someone must've used her name in vein again." Natsuki said as she looked up at the sky. "So annoying." Natsuki mumbled quietly as she scratched her head.

"Kuga... there's something wrong with you honestly..." Tate mumbled as he watched his friend flirt with me. Natsuki's eyes shifted from mine to his. Those once clear green eyes, turned to a threatening bright yellow.

"Don't make me plague you again, Wolf boy." Natsuki growled. The sky got darker, and the winds started to howl, as Natsuki's mood worsened. The groans of the rest of the students rang out clearly. "Oh woops! Sorry everyone." she yelled out with a nervously laugh.

"Kuga Natsuki, huh?" I asked as I reached for her hand. I grasped it lightly, holding it. I took a deep breath and grinned. "Sorry to say this but..."

"You're the world famous Vampire Hunter, Yuuki Nao." Natsuki said with a smile. I looked at her dumbfounded and a little freaked out. "Wha? Is there something I said?"

"How did you? Vampires can't read minds..." I mumbled a little shaky. Natsuki grinned at me once again. She retracted her hand from my own and put it in her pocket.

"Once again I say..." she took a deep breath. "I'm the Devil baby."

* * *

**(xYuki's notes)**

And that's a wrap folks. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of Dating The Devil. I came up with the whole idea and plot, but I figured to collaborate with my good buddy, Hildebrant. I needed his special humor and views about things to make this as edgy as it is. He added his own genius to it, adding that sexy flirty side to things.

Hope this project gets some credit at least. It's original!

**(Hildebrant's notes)**

There you go folks. I've gone from writing Tate as a moody, possibly possessed bastard to a seemingly horny werewolf out to mate with Mai and make other kinds of lycanthrope. The Island of Dr. Moreau line from Natsuki is something I added in, about a survivor from a war, winding up an island full of half human, half beast hybrids.

More to come, from xYuki and myself, be on the lookout.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dating The Devil**_

**The creation of two Gods... to make a hell.**

_**By **_

xYuki and Hildebrant

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_What now?_

* * *

'_It wasn't the fact that you were the Devil. I don't really give a shit about that... I'm Atheist. It's just the idea of knowing you're a vampire that pains me so.' _I thought to myself as I watched you.

"Ah, my dear Juliet... seeing is believe. Amongst you walks with us... God the all bitchy, Satan that all sexy. The God of War, or also known as the God of Stupid." Natsuki said casually with that charming grin. "and many other loathsome Gods." Her tone didn't change from cheery. Hearing her talk about other Gods so flimsily... was scary.

"I ain't the God of Stupid! I'm the God of War, dammit!" a tanned skinned boy shouted as he charged over to us. He ran at top speed, well as fast as his humanly body allowed him to. In his hand he held a wooden sword, and his body adorned with a blue kendo robes.

"Hark, what ho! The God of War arrivith, with a sword drawn. My liege prepare for bat assult!" Tate exclaimed jokingly, wrapping his arm delicately around Mai's waist.

The tanned skinned boy screamed a mighty yell as he swung his sword. Natsuki's eyes turned from green to yellow in a quick instant, swatting it away with a swift move. To a normal human eye, Natsuki's movement wouldn't have been seen. But due to my years of battle against the dark race... my eyes have be come accustomed to it. Though her movements were... almost undetectable, I almost nearly missed it.

"Oh come on, Natsuki baby!" the God of War whined as he watched his sword fly away. You bared your fangs at him, a sound emanating from your throat, reverberating a threatening sound. "Don't look at me like that please?"

"Natsuki... baby?" I asked within a stifled giggle. You turned your attention to me, your eyes losing all the venom it contained.

"Honestly, _God of Stupid_... you should watch were you swing your toothpick." you said acting calm. For the Devil herself to be talking to calmly... with a low voice... it only meant trouble. "You nearly hit one of my babies..."

I'm pretty sure by saying babies, you mean the bats flying around you, following you like a large group of winged puppies. You out stretched your hand a little, and a bat flew carefully onto it, perching on its master's hand peacefully.

"But..." the God of War said. You sent a chilling glare his way once again, and he shut up.

"Oh one more thing. Call me, _Natsuki baby _again... and I'll personally see to it, that you end up like Prometheus...only it won't end with your liver." you threatened.

"Come on, Natsu-chan, cut me some slack!" the God of War pleaded.

A bat flew by you, circling you playfully. It's attention then quickly turned to the God of War. It flew straight up, then dive bombed down. "I said it won't end with the liver right?" you mumbled. The bat swooped down lodging itself within the God of War's groin. "Take that as a warning."

"Ouch... Takeda's going to feel that in the morning." Mai said, looking away from the pained boy's face. "Anyways, let's show Nao-chan around the campus!" the weretiger exclaimed happily.

You called back the bat that bashed its head in between the boy's legs. It flew to you without hesitation, but you put your palm out stopping it in its tracks. "No, bad pepe! Stay." you commanded it. You reached into your tuxedo pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth. "I don't like where you've been."

The bat look at you sadly. You gave it a small sermon about staying clean. I watched the small interaction between you and the bat, finding it cute and hilarious at the same time. "You should have that thing fly down into some water." I advised with a mirthful grin. You looked at me with a smile on your handsome face.

"Ah, brilliant suggestion." you said gleefully. "Pepe, please go take a quick bath, and come back to me ok." The bat flew away leaving some guano in its tracks.

I looked at where the poop landed and started to point and laugh. "The bat's got aim!" I stated as I looked at the so called God of War, with a large glob of bat guano on his forehead.

I felt an arm slink around my shoulders and blushed. "Now, now... let us venture off, and leave this... pathetic sack of a God be." you mumbled huskily into my ear. I wanted to melt under your touch, but I just got here. I wanted to show some dignity. "And my dear, Nao. Being seen with the Devil... well, you will see."

Mai and Tate laughed in unison. I looked over at them with a questioning look. "Kuga's pretty popular. You better watch out." Tate grinned.

"It's true. I nearly got chased out of school once cause I got caught hanging around her." Mai added. I looked at the opposite werebeasts with a slack jaw. I then notice the one purposed to be a werewolf lean over to the weretiger.

"So, what other secrets have you been keeping from me Mai-chan?" Tate asked as he ran one of his fingers up the back of her thigh. This caused Mai's tail to wrap around Tate's wrist.

"You aren't even trying to be smooth about this are you Tate?" Mai asked shaking her head.

"That's fine, I could always move, up in the world" Tate said as he quickly slipped his hand from her tail and dig his fingers into Mai's ribs, this caused a fit of giggles from the weretiger.

"Sometimes I think those two were meant to be delivered to the zoo and not here" Natsuki said snickering to herself.

You started to laugh. "Trust me, what ever they say usually... is true." The grip you had around my shoulders tightened as you drew me closer.

"Honestly, why am I letting you get so close to me?" I mumbled dreamily, inhaling the scent of the vampire beside me.

"Cause you... unconsciously want it." was your quick, but fulfilling reply.

"Okay, I'll roll with you. Give me a good time, and I'll stay." I said playfully. You leaned in closer to me. I could feel your warm, lustful breath on my skin. You whispered something into my ear that made me blush.

"And people say you're horny Tate." Mai said watching as the Prince of Darkness, made herself more_ familiar _with Nao.

"I'm not horny, I'm just very, very affectionate, Mai-chan." Tate said leaning in close to the weretiger's ear.

"A likely excuse from a horndog like you" Mai said back jokingly.

"I prefer to think of myself as, nothing but a hound dog" Tate said jokingly.

"Very funny Elvis" Mai said idly dragging one of her claws across Tate's chest. Noticing his eyes drifting over, Mai decided to change the conversation. "They seem to be getting along quite nicely" Mai said.

"I know. I haven't seen Kuga warm up to someone so fast." Tate replied with his mouth slightly gapped.

"My, my, Kuga Nastuki. You are one suave vampire. I'd so hate to kill you." I giggled lightly. You chuckled at my words, almost as if you were daring me to.

"Ah, my dainty Vampire Hunter... the fact you can kill me, is what is so alluring." Natsuki said seductively. She looked at me straight in the eyes. Something about them drew me in.

"Oh by the way, Nao-chan you shouldn't-..." Mai said, but her point was a little to late. "Kiss her... oh to late."

If only I had heard that warning, I might not be feeling this right now. But who the fuck cares? This kiss was something I really hoped wouldn't happen, yet I prayed it did.

"Yep, she's screwed now." I heard Tate say.

"Agreed." Mai said as she nodded her head.

I broke the kiss slowly, as my eyes drifted over to the fuzzies. "Erm... what do you mean?" I asked a little panicked, yet heated from my lip lock with Satan herself.

"Oh, Natsuki forgot to turn the vampire power off..." Mai said laughing nervously. I turned my head to look at you more carefully.

There was an innocent look on your face I couldn't describe. But then I noticed your eyes. They were a dazzling shade of golden... ye... llow. "Oh..." I said stupidly. You looked over to me, wondering what's wrong.

"Kuga, you aren't in neutral mode right now. And you know what happens when you aren't." Tate said. Mai nodded her head. You looked at them, then back at me, then back at them confused.

"Natsuki... you're eyes are still yellow." Mai sighed. Your eyes fell upon the large breasted weretiger.

"Shit..." you cursed. You then turned your attention back to me, with a pleading look. "Nao, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" I questioned. The feeling of panic was starting to get the best of me.

"Hm, how should we explain this..." Mai said. The look on her face read, _'_Thinking deeply, do not disturb'. "Ok, I got nothing." she said with a heavy sigh.

"I don't think I can explain any better either. I don't really know what's going on." Natsuki mumbled with a cute blush on her face.

"Ok, I got it!" Tate exclaimed. Mai looked at her man with glistening eyes, and you with the 'I wanna puke' look.

Tate puffed out his chest, crossing his arms, and sticking his nose up in the air with pride. He took a deep breath, opened his mouth and said, "Kuga broke the heart of some bitch that fell down a well, now she's back, dead of course... and travels through the TV air waves to get her places." I looked at the blonde haired boy with nervous twitch.

Mai caught on to where he was going with his explanation. "Ok now, she still remembers the things Natsuki did, and tracked her down." Mai said with a smile.

"You got that right snookums!" Tate said encouraging her but not without slipping a hand down to her rear end, earning a low growl from Mai. "So she tracked Kuga down, and cursed her." Tate said with a grin.

"So now, every time someone kisses, my darling Natsuki-chan... they will have seven days to live." a cackling voice bellowed.

I leaped up slightly and clung onto you. You wrapped your arms around me, as you looked around. Mai and Tate did the same. We looked up at the sky, over to the left, then the right. But we found nothing.

"Down here you bumbling fools!" the cackling voice screamed. Our eyes followed the voice, and then... laughter broke out. More precisely, mine. "Do not mock me redhead!" she screamed at me.

The voice belonged to a soaking wet girl, wearing a nightgown that came down passed her knees. Her hair was long, black, and very unkept. Her upper body was coming through the TV screen, but her lower half was still submerged within it. Her hands held her up on the TV. Her hair came down gruesomely tangled and clinging onto her. Her hair split somewhere on the left side, it covered her face, except for her left eye.

My laughter didn't stop though. I was using you as support to hold myself steady. "Ok, sorry... but seriously... where did that TV come from?" I asked between laughter.

"Honestly... I've been wondering that myself." you mumbled, covering your mouth, protecting yourself from any upcoming laughter.

"Man, I thought this girl might have gotten some brains about dissin' TV girl over there." Tate grumbled. Mai giggled, thinking that her friend's predicament, and boyfriend's statement were very funny.

"Don't call me TV girl, you mangy mutt!" the girl screamed. Tate jumped back in surprise.

"Ok fine, Channel chick, or would you prefer I call you the Broadcast bitch, or how about the wench in the well?" Tate called back not standing down from the soaking wet girl in front of him.

"Okay, okay, I get it Ms. TV dinner, sheesh lighten up." I growled. She looked over at me with a dark glare, but her eyes widened. I looked at her with a quirked eye brow. Her glare returned.

"Get your hands off of... my... Natsuki-chan!" the girl screamed. She threw her hands up at me, and I saw a physic wave coming my way. I closed my eyes and blocked.

"You shink... I whould ret, you hurt her?" I heard someone slur.

"Wow, devil mode. I haven't seen that one in a while!" Tate exclaimed, cheering like a party animal. "I gotta admit, it's kind of a turn on." he added pinching his nose.

I opened my eyes, and saw something to cool for words. In front of me... was the Devil. Not quite what I expected, but still... wow.

On your back you cape was pushed back as large bat wings protruded from your back. They stretched widely, almost as if you were using your wings to threaten the TV dinner girl. Your hair was slicked back, giving it a rather ragged look, and a long lock of hair cascaded down on the right side of your face. Your fangs were larger then regular, your eyes were not that pretty shade of green, or that dazzling shade of yellow. But it was a terrifying blood red. Your flawless face, had deep blue markings on it, like claw marks. In your hand was the physic energy, balled tightly spinning, and claws were longer, and most definitely sharper looking. The bats who flew around you so carefree, were now flying out in a rage. They flew around in circles up in the sky like vultures.

"But... but... she's just a lowly human!" the girl yelled. Her arms lay limp, dangling.

"Human or not... you still creep me out Samara!" you growled. Your fangs obstructed your mouth, causing you to slur every so often.

"My name is Sadoko! Samara's that American bitch that knocked me off, copying the well thing, and fell down it!" the girl named Sadoko yelled in agony.

"Does it really look like I care?" you grumbled. Your hands started to close, crushing the energy wave in your grasp, little by little. "I'm the devil bitch. Not anyone, not even God... can stop me!" you yelled finally destroying the ball.

"Ara, I don't think so my little Natsuki-chin." a cheery voice chirped.

The bats that one flew erratically around you, started to make a sound... a sound that sounded like... _one winged angel_?

"What the fuck!?" I exclaimed.

* * *

Well there you go! The long awaited second chapter of Dating the Devil! Brought to you by the brilliant Hildebrant, and the extremely twisted xYuki, moi.

* * *

**(xYuki's Notes)**

I honestly had a lot of fun with this chapter! XD I made Natsuki as seductive as I wanted, and I made fun of the ring. :3 Ah... a good chapter it is.

* * *

**(Hildebrant's notes)**

Well only thing I did in this fic was make Tate as brave enough to grope and stroke a weretiger. Keep on reading to see what else my twisted, horror movie obsessed mind contributes to Dating the Devil

* * *

**xYuki's replies to reviews!**

**glowie** - Yes, Natsuki the suave vampire/Satan. :3 You have to admit it's pretty original! XD

**SpecialEenDehHeed** - Thank you for the compliment, and thank you for enjoying my stories.

As for co-writing with anyone else. I suppose it would be ok. It'll just have to be another writer who has my trust, and so far, Hildebrant is the one writer I trust most. XD

**vampknight364** - Of course it's cool! It's an xYuki original:7 Thanks for the review!

moonslights - Erm, I'm guessing you aren't familiar with my works. I specialize in the Natsuki x Nao pairings. Thus the title xYuki Lord Of The NatNao.

**yashan-kun** - Lol, well isn't that good news! I enjoy writing NatNao's more then anything. It isn't so cliche... cause if you look through out the hime sections, all the ShizNat fics all seem... the same.

Oh and yes, if it's got my username as the author, you gotta know a smexy Natsuki is waiting at the end.

**Thepillows93** - xD Well it's me of all people. There are many things that go on in my head. I had an awkward conversation with my friend about an infected cabbage once. O.o

As for my fisc, I have a lot of time on my hands. I don't always have to keep typing about one story. It'll bore me, and I'll eventually quit the story in all. XD So what I'm doing is really what's best. But I _WILL_ finish them all eventually. I'm still young bro! D;

Oh and as for a little tip to get out of a brain fart, this is what I do. Every time I get a little writer's block, I jot down all my ideas, depending on how many ideas, I'll use some as chapter plots, and others as a chapter's main content. It's really all about organizing your thoughts. ;3

**soleil192 **- Shizuru... a zombie. Now where's all the fun in that:B

Also expect more weird and wacky creatures! XD

* * *

**Hildebrant's replies to reviews!**

**Glowie - ** No Tate is far from spineless in this fic. Incredibly horny and basically your every day werewolf

**SpecialEenDehHeed- **Yup you could say I'm indeed a friend of Xyuki's and I've had alot of fun working with her and providing Tate's lines and adding my own special brew of madness to this fic of hers


End file.
